Vulnerability attacks including buffer over-runs, stack-based attack, and malware injection continue to pose a threat to computing systems. Such attacks are the basis of many software vulnerabilities and can be maliciously exploited. Instructions set randomization (ISR) seeks to protect a computing system by randomizing the instruction set of each process and thus invalidating the attacker's knowledge of the instruction set. Using ISR, even if an attacker is successful in injecting malicious code into an application, the malicious code will fail to execute as it will not be understood (since the application under ISR now speaks a “different language”).